barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a direct to video special released on January of 1999. The special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make-believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim Cast Grandpa Tommy Kimi Chuckie Lil Phil Sean Danny Jill Angelica Guest Appearances *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason Trivia *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *This is the only time Michael and Jason appear together. *Although Kim and Tosha appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney introduces them to each other as if they never met before. *This home video marks the final appearances of Michael, Tosha, Kathy and Jason. Min would return in the 2003 video Read with Me, Dance with Me, which would be her last appearance. 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009-2010) Category:Anniversaries Category:TV Specials